Lorsque se melent passé et avenir
by Melancholic-Wolf
Summary: Voici un OS Slash, sur le couple Danny/Martin, avec un résumé très court xD "Danny et Martin interrogent un suspect de leur enquête, lorsque celui-ci parle d'une personne que l'agent Taylor ne connait que trop bien, et préférerait bien oublier..."


Pour ce petit OS, j'ai pris l'inspiration de l'épisode "Voie de Garage" de la saison 3, où le frère de Danny disparait. Mais il y a beaucoup de modifications, donc peut importe ce qui m'a donné l'idée de ce texte, j'vais faire un petit "schéma" pour tout mettre au clair, aussi bien pour ceux qui on vu l'épisode que pour ceux qui l'ont pas vu xD

Donc, le frère de Danny est en prison, mais celui-ci ne lui rend jamais visite. Et là, Jack et son équipe sont en train d'enquêter sur la disparition d'une jeune fille (L'enquête n'a pas d'importance dans mon histoire donc imaginez ce que vous voulez, ou laissez tout simplement ça de côté =3) et vont interroger un ex-détenu qui est soupçonné d'être responsable de sa disparition ^^

Je sais que ça peut paraitre brouillon dit comme ça, mais vous verrez, si vous lisez la fic' ça paraitra plus clair, dans le sens où le lecteur est un peu comme Martin, c'est à dire au courant de rien xD ^^

Je le redit, ceci est du Slash, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas =) Ensuite, j'ai remarqué que beaucoup de personnes lisaient mes fictions sans laisser de reviews... Ce qui est vachement décourageant ^^' Alors, s'il vous plait, laissez moi un commentaire, même tout petit *.*

Lorsque se mêlent passé et avenir…

Jack se retourna vers ses deux agents.

- Bon… Danny, Martin, vous m'interrogez ce Ray. Il faut qu'on trouve un indice, ne serait-ce que minuscule. Foutez lui la pression, tentez le avec ce que vous voulez, ou trouvez autre chose, mais faites le parler.

Danny acquiesça et se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire, suivi de Martin. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la vitre sans tain et observèrent leur suspect. Ce dernier paraissait relativement détendu et provoquant à la fois, mastiquant un chew-gum mains dans les poches.

- Pff… J'commence à en avoir marre d'interroger des types de ce genre… Soupira le plus jeune des deux hommes.

- M'en parle pas, répondit l'hispanique. C'est pas grâce à lui qu'on va retrouver la fille… Il sort à peine de prison qu'on a déjà envie de l'y remettre. On ne tirera rien de lui, si tu veux mon avis…

Martin haussa des épaules et entra dans la pièce en premier. Le dénommé Ray regarda les deux arrivants. Danny s'appuya contre le mur dans un coin, tandis que son collègue s'asseyait en face de l'ex-détenu.

- Bonjour, Ray, commença-t-il. On dirait que ça sent mauvais pour toi, hein ?

Ray se redressa sur sa chaise, plongea son regard dans celui du basané et sourit.

- Ah ouais ? C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que vous dites ça à tous vos suspects, ceux qui sont à présent en liberté y compris…

- Pense ce que tu veux. En attendant, je serais toi, j'balancerai tout ce que je sais avant que ça tourne vraiment mal…

Le voyou ricana et se tourna vers Martin.

- Plutôt nerveux, ton pote… J'espère qu'il arrive parfois à se contrôler et garder son calme, sinon tout le monde doit en avoir marre de lui.

- Au lieu de fanfaronner, tu ferais mieux de l'écouter… Répliqua le jeune agent d'une voix froide.

- Laisse-moi deviner… A voir ta tête et ta façon de faire… J'parie que t'es un nouveau ! C'est ça ? C'est sûr que faire du lèche botte aux plus anciens, ça permet parfois d'avoir quelques promotions… Hein ?

- Si tu veux, grogna Martin. Toujours est-il que si tu nous donnes des tuyaux intéressants, tu seras chez toi dans moins de deux heures… T'y as pensé, à ça ?

Ray observa longuement ses deux interlocuteurs avec concentration. Pendant un moment, Martin crut qu'il allait parler. Mais l'ex-prisonnier plissa les yeux et dit à Danny.

- C'est spécial… J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu…

L'hispanique haussa un sourcil.

- Ca, ça m'étonnerait. Tu n'es pas trop le style de personne avec qui j'apprécie bavarder…

Ray resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, plongé dans ses pensées. Soudain, il claqua des doigts.

- Mais bien sûr ! T'as exactement les mêmes yeux et attitudes que _lui_ !

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Danny, qui commençait à perdre patience et avait laissé de côté les sarcasmes.

- De Raph' ! Dis… Tu serais pas de sa famille, hein ? Non… C'est pas possible… Mais tu lui ressembles vraiment fort…

Martin remarqua que son coéquipier se crispa et serra les poings en entendant le diminutif de _Raph'_. Ray le remarqua également car il esquissa un sourire.

- J'avais raison ? Tu connais Raphaël Alvarez ?

Voyant Danny se mordre la lèvre et grogner, Martin commença à s'inquiéter.

- Hey, Danny ? Ça va ?

Le concerné releva la tête et foudroya du regard son ami, qui frissonna, surpris de cette réaction.

- Non… Pas possible ! S'écria Ray. Danny ? _Le_ Danny ? Raph' m'avait pas dit que son petit frère faisait partie du FBI ! En même temps, s'il en avait parlé, il aurait eu de gros problèmes avec les autres détenus… On partageait la même cellule, tu sais ? On s'entendait plutôt bien…

- Je m'en fous, lâcha Danny. Et tu pourras le dire à mon frère quand je t'enverrai le rejoindre dans cette foutue prison.

- Oula, calme-toi ! Raphaël m'a parlé de votre famille, quand on n'avait rien d'autre à faire…

- La ferme !

Ray rigola et reprit sans attendre.

- Eh… C'est que ça doit être dur quand même… Se faire battre par son père… Ton père te détestait, hein ? Heureusement que Raphy était là pour te défendre. Même si tu t'en es pris des belles, qu'est ce que ça aurait été sans lui pour s'interposer et prendre les coups à ta place ? T'es pas très reconnaissant… Même ta mère ne trouvait pas le courage de vous protéger ou de quitter son mari. Et toi tu laisses croupir ton frangin en prison sans lui rendre visite… Enfin… Et ça t'as fait quoi, que ton paternel crève à tes onze ans ? Tu devais être soulagé, non ?

Danny se figea, la mâchoire crispée. Puis il fonça vers Ray. Il lui décocha un coup de poing qui éjecta le suspect à terre. Après ça, Danny se jeta sur lui.

- Ferme-la putain ! Ferme-la !

Martin bondit par-dessus la table et agrippa son collègue par la taille. Dans le feu de l'action, ce dernier le repoussa brutalement contre le mur. Le jeune homme grimaça de douleur lorsque ses poumons se vidèrent de leur air, mais il retourna à l'assaut, réussissant cette fois-ci à faire reculer son ami qui se débattait de toutes ses forces.

- Lâche-moi ! Je vais le buter ! Je t'ai dis de me lâcher !

Martin poussa Danny vers le fond de la pièce et le plaqua contre la porte, le tenant fermement par les épaules.

- Danny, calme-toi ! C'est moi, Martin ! Arrête, reprends-toi !

L'hispanique sursauta quand il entendit la voix de son coéquipier. Ses yeux se vidèrent de toute expression et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

Martin le relâcha et s'approcha de Ray, toujours étalé à terre. Il l'attrapa par le col et le releva, ignorant le sourire narquois que ce dernier arborait. Il le rassit sur sa chaise et retourna auprès du basané, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il soupira et sortit de la salle avec lui, une main dans son dos.

Jack les attendait devant la porte, plus furieux que jamais.

- Bravo ! Cria-t-il. Alors là, bravo ! Agent Fitzgerald, emmenez l'agent Taylor hors de ma vue ! Je m'occupe de notre suspect. Je peux vous jurer que vous allez en entendre parler !

Martin poussa Danny dans le couloir sans insister, remarquant le vouvoiement que leur supérieur employait souvent lors de ses crises de colère.

Il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Les deux hommes s'assirent sur un des bancs du couloir, après que le plus jeune ait été prendre deux verres de café pour tenter de détendre son coéquipier.

Danny soupira et commença.

- Je… Désolée, Martin, si on va avoir des problèmes, c'est à cause de moi… Mais j'sais pas qui m'a prit je…

- Pas grave, le rassura Martin. Tu… Heu… Alors c'était vrai, tout ce qu'il a dit ?

Le jeune agent se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le basané ne l'envoya pas balader. Il le regarda avec lassitude et hocha de la tête.

- Ouais… J'aurais préféré ne plus jamais devoir y repenser, mais il semblerait que mon passé ne cesse de me pourchasser… J'ai beau avoir essayé de tout changer, quoique je fasse, une partie de moi me rattrape toujours…

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire…

- Mon père était un salaud, je le sais bien… Mais mon frère ne vaut pas mieux. Et il n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu en prison… A la mort de mes parents, il a sombré dans la drogue, l'alcool et la délinquance. Et plus il en faisait, plus il m'entrainait avec lui… A douze ans, j'ai du apprendre à me débrouiller tout seul, et à assumer les conséquences des bêtises de Raphaël… J'ai encore parfois du mal à me rendre compte que j'ai réussi à m'en sortir… Tu sais, j'aurais vraiment aimé aider mon frère à en faire pareil… Mais c'est au dessus de mes forces… A chaque fois que je le vois, tout remonte à ma mémoire et je…

Danny ne termina même pas sa phrase, et Martin resta longuement silencieux, ne sachant que répondre. Il n'avait jamais vu l'hispanique dans cet état de faiblesse. Lui qui était tant habitué à cette image du courageux, sûr de lui et sarcastique Agent Taylor, il ne savait comment réagir devant cette nouvelle facette de son ami. Celui-ci retroussa sa manche droite et lui montra son poignet. Il était strié par une cicatrice au niveau des veines.

- Mon père… Lors d'une de ses crises d'alcoolisme… Ma mère m'a toujours raconté que je m'étais coupé avec un morceau de verre. Après leur mort, mon frère m'a appris qu'elle avait omis un petit détail – Danny eut un rire ironique – celui que mon propre père tenait ce bout de verre…

Martin frissonna en imaginant une chose pareille possible. Lui qui se plaignait que son père s'occupe trop de lui en s'immiçant sans cesse dans sa vie… Soudain, Danny sursauta et cacha son bras en tirant sur sa manche.

- Excuse-moi ! Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parle de ça, oublie ! Je…

Martin sourit et secoua la tête.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

Le basané essaya de lui rendre son sourire, mais son expression trahissait son mal être.

- Martin, je… Commença-t-il. Merci…

Son équipier acquiesça et le regarda serrer les poings en fixant le sol. Il inspira un grand coup et posa alors ses mains sur celles de Danny. Ce dernier releva brusquement la tête et le dévisagea. Martin sentit ses joues s'enflammer lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Alors que l'hispanique se confiait à lui pour la première fois, il venait de toute gâcher…

Il retira ses mains comme s'il s'était brulé et se mit à bafouiller.

- Heu… Je… Oui, heu… Hum. Excuse-moi…

Sentant qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus, il se releva du banc et lança une rapide excuse comme quoi il avait du travail à finir. Il fit mine de s'éloigner, se maudissant intérieurement, mais à cet instant, Danny le rattrapa par le poignet.

- Attends Martin !

Le jeune agent se retourna et observa le visage de son collègue. Ce visage qui lui faisait si facilement perdre ses moyens. Ce visage qui lui réchauffait le cœur quand il s'illuminait d'un sourire. Mais à sa grande surprise, Danny ne lui dit aucun commentaire sarcastique rempli de reproches comme à son habitude.

Il posa une main sur sa joue, l'attira plus près de lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Martin. Celui-ci se figea quelques secondes puis entrouvrit la bouche. Le basané saisit cette occasion pour approfondir le baiser, sa langue passant la barrière des dents. La nouvelle recrue du FBI caressa la chevelure de son _ami_, son cœur cognant sa poitrine à en faire mal, pendant que leurs langues dansaient ensemble. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour respirer, le jeune agent plongea son regard dans celui de Danny.

- Danny… Tu... Enfin, je… Heu…

L'hispanique sourit et serra son équipier contre lui de toutes ses forces.

- Martin… Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, je…

Martin enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Danny et murmura.

- Alors ne dit rien… J'ai compris…

Danny sourit et passa à son tour une main dans les cheveux de Martin, oubliant totalement les prochains sermons et colères de Jack qu'il allait devoir subir…

OOOoooOOO

Et voilà, c'est fini ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu =3 N'oubliez pas le review, ch'il vous plait; et vous ferez de moi la fille la plus heureuse de ce site *.* Merci d'avance, et même si c'est pour me dire que vous trouvez qu'il faut changer quelque chose, n'hésitez pas, ça pourrait m'aider pour mes prochaines fictions ^^


End file.
